Yoroshiku
by CrazyFaucet
Summary: There's always that one person that you never know if they'll remember you or not. Even after 7 years of living part from each other and a war to cause it all. Do you think after those eventful years, that you would remember me.
1. Prolouge

_BubbleWheel: Hello everyone. I just wanted to comment on one thing before I start the story. I am commenting on why I called it a romance. I know it's odd because people do that sorta thing, but my story isn't a romance, there are just hints of it between two characters. Well enjoy the story._

_Yoroshiku_

Prologue

_Boom! Crash! Bang!_

"Wait Alister, don't go." cried a trembling voice from a crying little girl being pulled away from an older woman, which seemed to be her mother.

"Kagura! We don't have time we need to get on that plane before it leaves! Your dad and sister are waiting for us!" exclaimed her mother.

Kagura, the name her mother called her by, had long, wavy, snow white hair, and icy blue eyes that were very red from crying. She was wearing a red t-shirt with a black jacket over top. She also had a blue skirt on.

"Don't worry. We'll meet again someday. You can count on it." promised the boy named Alister.

Alister was a boy if average height, for his age. He had short, but long, messy dark ruby red hair, with soft grey eyes. He was wearing a dirty, green jacket, with a light blue shirt on the inside. He was also wearing dark pants. In one of his hands was a little boy's. The boy had brown hair and a striped sweat-shirt.

"Here," Kagura said throwing something to Alister. "It's something to remember me by."

Alister caught what was thrown at him. It was the little doll that he gave her for her ninth birthday. Though she was twelve, Kagura still brought some of her favourite things around with her; just in case, like know, were a war was going on and her house would be destroyed, she knew where ever she went I'd feel like home.

Before Alister could look up and thank her, she and the older woman were running to the place where there town had built their airport. "I know I won't ever forget you, but will you ever forget me, Kagura?" Alister asked under his breath.

"Did you say something, Alister?" asked a smaller boy standing next to Alister.

Alister just shook his head, "Come on Mikey it's not safe around here." He said starting to walk away from where they were standing.

_BubbleWheel: Sorry this chapter was really short but I promise next chapter to be longer. Please review and tell me what you think. If there is something you don't like about it, tell me, I'll try to do something about it._


	2. I Promised We'd Meet Again

_BubbleWheel: Hi I'm back. I thought to myself that a prologue just doesn't make sense unless you have a chapter to follow it. So that's what I'm doing. I home you enjoy this chapter as well._

_**Yoroshiku**_

Chapter 1: I promised we'd meet again.

It was a quiet morning in the city of Domino. The residents of the houses along the streets were just waking up from a stormy night, 7:30 am alarms were going off everywhere. The streets were empty and wet, from all the rain that fell during the night, except for one lonely motorcycle blazing down the streets. The motorcycle had stopped on the corner in front of a coffee shop. Though the coffee shop was very small; the person who owned the store made the best coffee in the whole city.

The person riding the motorcycle got off their bike. After they took off their helmet you could see it was a man. This man was of average height for his age, which looked about 21 years. He wore a dark coloured trench coat with a warm grey belly top underneath. His pants were also a dark colour. Beneath his helmet was his short dark ruby red hair. He was wearing sunglasses so his eyes were hidden from seeing what was inside of him.

Inside the coffee shop behind the marble topped ordering counter sat a girl, a girl with flowing wavy white hair and exhausted blue eyes. She looked about the same age as the man with the motorcycle still lingering outside. Her head was down on the surface of the counter. She looked very tired and most of all bored. She had gotten up at 6:00 am to open the coffee shop for 6:30 am. She hadn't had a customer since, that is until she noticed a man outside locking up his motorcycle.

'Mmm…..' she thought curiously. Then she realized he was walking towards the shop.

She straightened up her hair and tried her best to wipe the tired expression from her eyes. As the man walked though the door a chime was heard allowing the shop owner to know a customer has arrived. She welcomed him with a warm, friendly smile.

"Good morning sir, Welcome to Hiigawaza. How can I help you?" she asked.

"Hello," he said sitting himself at one of the stools by the counter. "I'd like 2 lattes, 1 with no foam, a black coffee, and 2 cappuccinos "ordered the customer.

"I know someone who came in with that exact same order last month, the no foam on one latte and everything. His name was Valon, do you know him?" she inquired.

"Yes, in some way you can call him a friend of mine. I have to keep reminding him to not order foam on one. It's a pain in the ass sometimes." he replied.

The girl started to giggle. The man looked up at her quizzically watching her giggle. "Sorry sir." she started, "I just find it a little funny. I'm sorry if I may have offended you." she said a little embarrassed now.

"No, not at all, it's find that you laughed." he said looking at her through his sunglasses.

The jingle on the door went again signaling a new customer was here. This time a brunette walked in, his hair was all over the place, it was sticking up every which way, on his hair rested a pair of goggles. His eyes were a pale blue; he was wearing a dark blue shirt underneath a light creamy coloured jacket, he had blue jeans on and black boots.

"I know good coffee doesn't grow on trees, Alister, but you need to hurry it up a bit. We don't want Dartz-sama to have to wait for his coffee again; remember last time." said the jumping brunette.

"Don't remind me Valon." Alister, or so he was called, shivered a bit. "Anyways I'm not the one making the coffee, Kagura is." he stated while scribbling something on a nearby napkin.

"Right now it doesn't matter we need that coffee pronto. Oh and hi Kagura, sorry that I'm rushing you but I really need you to hurry it up." Valon said rushing like he had already had a cup of coffee this morning.

"It's alright Valon, I'm done, It's nice to see you again," she said "that will be 1,300 yen please." she asked Alister.

Alister placed the money on the counter, before they saw a couple of people walk into the shop. It was Yugi and Joey. Right away Yugi and Joey recognized the other two guys. But they were too shocked to see them in a coffee shop to say anything.

"Don't look so surprised, Wheeler, even DOOM has to have their coffee in the morning." Alister said in a 'who- doesn't –have –coffee- in- the –morning' fashion. Alister then got up from his seat and took the coffee with him and headed out the door. Leaving the napkin he scribbled on with the counter with the money. He then tightly strapped the coffee on to a rack he had at the back of his motorcycle and then him and Valon raced off down the street that was not as empty as it was before when Alister first stopped at the shop.

Kagura looked very confused. She had thousands of questions running though her head. The biggest one was 'how did he know my name when I didn't even tell him what it was? Has Valon talked about me before? Why does he look familiar?'

"Kagura, hello earth to Higawaza." Joey said waving a hand in front of her face so she would snap out of trance she looked like she was in.

"Oh, sorry, I was just caught in deep thought. Would you two like the usual?" she asked.

The two boys nodded their heads. She smiled at them and went to go make their coffee.

It was really silent between the 3 of them. Joey got really bored so and noticed a napkin that was folded. Joey went to grab it went Kagura pulled it away from him and placed his coffee on the counter in front of him.

"Can't you read Joey, it says _Kagura _on it. It's for me." she said mad that Joey was touching her stuff. "I'll read it now just so you can't peek at it again." Kagura said slyly. She opened the folded napkin. It had a phone number on it and a short message.

_Kagura-_

_I have given you my cell phone number, so, if you want, you can give me a call so time and you and I can go out to lunch._

_- Alister._

She just smiled, "Thank you Alister that was very kind of you."Kagura mumbled.

"Did you say something, Kagura?" Yugi asked sipping his hot coffee.

"No I said nothing." she answered with a happy satisfied smile on her face.

_BubbleWheel: so what did you think? I told you it would be longer. Please review and tell me exactly how you feel about it._


	3. I want nothing to do with you

_BubbleWheel: thank you very much Pink x glass and Little Pup for reviewing it really means a lot.( though littlepup already knows that) I'm glad you liked it too. And I'm sorry if it was confusing I'll make sure to re-read it._

_**Yoroshiku**_

_Chapter 2-I want nothing to do With You_

It had been a long day for Kagura HIigawaza. She got up bright and early to open up her coffee shop. It had been opened until 1:05pm when her classes over at Domino University started.

For her the easiest way to wind down from the day is to go on the computer and chat with a couple friends, but none of them where online so she just put the computer on stand by, and took a long hot soothing shower to help her relax, before she had dinner and went to bed. Then when she remembered that she hadn't called Alister yet about lunch. 'I'll do that right after I finish dinner.' she told herself.

About 10 minutes later she had finished dinner and had the phone in her hands waiting for him to pick up his cell.

Alister picked up his cell phone, eventually. Hello he answered in a tried voice.

Kagura said hello back then said that she got his message about going out to lunch. Then they talked about where to go and when to eat. After 5 minutes the plans where settled. She was meeting him outside the local Korean barbeque restaurant at 12:30 pm the next day. Kagura couldn't wait to see Alister the next afternoon that she got little sleep from thinking about it all night.

* * *

The next morning was a bright and beautiful one. The morning glow of the sun peeked through Kagura's closed vertical blinds. She accidentally woke up really late in the day, much later than she should and usually wakeup. By the time she had gotten dressed and did the essentials (brushing her teeth and hair, getting dressed, and making her bed) it was 12:00 pm; once she noticed it was so late, she found no need to eat. At the same time she dashed out the front door of her small warm cozy apartment. As she opened the door she was greeted by a short stairway that led to another door; as she jogged down the stairs at a fast pace, Kagura had reached the bottom of the stairwell and opened the door. Behind the door was her coffee shop.

"You got up late. That's not like you?" asked a girl, she was behind the counter of the shop. The girl had ebony black hair, and sparkling emerald green eyes. She was wearing a forest green apron over top a plain navy blue turtle neck.

"I know. I was thinking a lot last night and feel a sleep late." said Kagura with a big warm smile like the sun.

"Alright. Don't forget classes start at 12:35 today not 1:05. Don't be late like you always are." said the black haired girl as she waved good bye. Kagura had told the girl that she was going somewhere this afternoon the day before at school.

Kagura hurried out the door not wanting to be late for her very first 'date' in the longest time. She headed down the street into a parking lot area. Kagura got in her smart car and rode down the busy streets of Domino.

* * *

She reached the restaurant in 15 minutes. Traffic was bad, so it took her longer to get there. Kagura parked her black and lime green car in the parking lot around the corner of the restaurant next to a red and black bike. She assumed it was Alistair's and that he was already waiting for her.

When she turned the corner she saw Alister sitting quietly on a bench looking rather bored waiting for her to show up. Kagura ran over to him. She apologized for being late, but he disagreed by saying he was early. He had handed her a boquet of flowers to her.In the boquet were all her favourite flowers; lilacs,lilies, and dasies. She had a 'how-did-he-know' look on her face asthe two headed into the restaurant.

They were seated by a tall man with dark brown hair. He led them over to a table that was fairly close to one of the far windows. It was fairly big for a local restaurant. There was only one floor to the whole thing. The dinning area took up most of the restaurant. They were served not to long after they sat down. The two made quick decisions, and had the waiter on their merry way in 2 minutes.

"It was really nice of you Alister invite me to come to lunch with you." Kagura said cheerfully.

"No problem, any time." He said with a small smile. Then he noticed for the first time, people were staring at them. It didn't click in his brain right way why they were staring at them until Kagura said something.

"Ever since I was young people have always looked at me strangely; like I don't belong with the rest of them. Just because my hair might be white does it mean that I'm a bad person?" Kagura explained hanging her head.

"People aren't used to seeing teenagers with white hair. Most don't understand that that's your natural colour." He said flatly.

Kagura had jerked her head up with a little shock on her face. "How did you know it was my natural hair colour?" she asked.

Alister chuckled a little. "By the way you were talking about it. I guess you're not as smart as I took you for." He said taking off his sunglasses.

Kagura was amazed. For the first time in those two days she saw what colour his eyes were. They were a soft grey. 'Oh my, what beautiful eyes.' then something hit her. Not literally but something in her mind had reminded her of the time her town was part of a war and she saw this little boy with the exact same colour eyes as Alister. In this flashback as she saw was the little boy. She couldn't see clearly what the rest of his face. Not even the color of his hair. Though she recognized as a boy.

"Kagura, are you alright, you seem that your in some sort of trance." Alister said with a little concern.

" Haaave weee meeet beeeeefoooorrrre inininin theee ppppaasssttt?" she asked strutting.

Before Alister could answer the question someone had stopped at their table, and it wasn't a waiter.

"Kagura!" The person exclaimed.

The person had snapped Kagura out of her trance. She looked next to her to see who it was. She thought she was seeing things. She rubbed her eyes, in attempt to have the image erased that was in front of her. But that didn't work the person was still there. "What are you doing here, Kaiba?"She asked frigidly

"Ah, my dear have you forgotten. It's July 7th…… Mokuba's Birthday. His14th birthday to be exact." he said cold but sickening tone.

She couldn't believe it she forgot Mokuba's Birthday. She never forgot a friend's birthday before. How could she be so stupid? "When you get back to your table can you wish Mokie a Happy birthday from me." Kagura said trying hard not to let him figure out that she had forgotten.

"Of course I will my dear," he said taking her face in his hands.

"I would mind if you didn't touch her, Kaiba-boy." Alister said with a growl in his tone.

Kaiba turned his head to look at Alister. His eyes were as large as dinner plates. Kaiba could not believe it. Not for a second.

As he continuously stared, Kaiba's grip loosened which enabled Kagura to pull a way from his grasp. This time really annoyed. "Just leave me alone, Seto. It's over between us. What don't you understand about that? I'm not your girl friend anymore!" She screamed, but not loud enough for the restaurant to hear. And got up from her seat and walked out to the door.

Alister was also pissed off. He wrote a short note on a napkin saying he was sorry that they had wasted food but they had to go. He left some money as well. As the two walked out the door, Kagura sat directly on the bench Alister was sitting on before. She started to cry. Alister sat next to the crying girl with an arm around her shoulder.

"All I wanted was for Kaiba to leave me alone. After I broke up with him he's been calling me 10 times a day saying he was sorry and that he should have taken that time off of work to spent with me." she turned and sobbed into Alister's shoulder. "Someone who runs a mulit-billion company can't find the time to spent with someone he loves. He's the CEO; he could have taken a day off when ever he wanted. Just a little quality time would have been nice. I'm sorry it must seem like I'm rambling, to you." she said her sobs becoming quieter. Kagura blushed a little once she found out what she was crying on.

"No, not really." he said softly. Then all of a sudden a beep was heard from out of nowhere. Kagura recognized the beep; it was the one her watch made when it was time for one of her classes to start. "Sorry but I have to go. I have classes to go to. I'll catch you some other time?" Kagura asked Alister wiping away her tears.

"Of course," he said getting up from his seat on the bench and helped Kagura as well and walked her to her car.

She unlocked the door to her car and hopped in. "Thanks for taking me out and I'm sorry it was ruined." she said before she closed the door.

"Don't worry about it." Alister said. Then Kagura backed out of her parking space and headed to school.

Alister followed suit. Except that he was on his way to DOOM headquarters instead.

_BubbleWheel: What did you think? I apologize to the Kaiba fans, for making him a bad guy in this story. Just don't flame me because of that reason (some might think it's stupid but you never know who's reading this story.) I hope you liked this chapter. The next one will come out soon, don't worry. Please review before you leave this page (that means you Xflame)._


	4. What happens when you piss off Alister

_BubbleWheel: Hello. I want to give a special thanks to Littlepup, and my 2 new reviewers. You guys rule! I hope you enjoy it anyways.Oh, and sorry it took so long to update._

_**Yoroshiku**_

_Chapter 3-What happens when you piss off Alister. _

Light foot steps could be heard coming down a long empty hall way. The hallway was a silvery gray colour that wasn't that pleasant to look at; along the walls of the hallway multiple doors. Most of them were closed. There were many shorter hallways that were connected to the major one. At the end of the long hallway, there was an open door.

The room, that belonged to the open door, was a warm yellow colour. On the wall, on the right to the doorway was granite counter tops with small appliances scattered on it and somewhere in between the counter top was a silvery gray fridge. Above the counter tops were creamy coloured cabinets. Near the opposite wall of the counter top was a round wooden table. The foot steps got closer and closer to the open door at the very end of the hallway. The figure that the foot steps belonged to, walked through the door.

"Alister," called a familiar voice, "You're back so soon?" the voice came from the wooded table. It was Valon. Alister did not say anything in response to the question. He walked to the fridge at the opposite wall and opened it. There was nothing there, except for some pop cans and moldy cheese. Alister looked over at the brunette. He was looking very satisfied about something. Alister was really pissed off now. More pissed off than when he left the restaurant. He had taken a pop can out of the fridge before he closed it. He was slowly walking over to the table where Valon was sitting at. Dropping the pop can on the floor along the way.

As Alister approached Valon; he (as in Valon) had a scared look on his face. Alister took a seat next to his friend. He leaned back on the back legs of the chair. He had faced the pop can towards Valon and pulled the tab fast enough so he couldn't get away.

Pop had exploded every where in the area where Valon was sitting. Alister had not got hit by the wave of pop and started to laugh at Valon because from the top of his head to just below his shoulders were drenched in pop. Sticky, disgusting, pop.

"What was that for, Alister!" Valon exclaimed extremely angerly, in this thick Austrian accent.

"I was irritated and needed a good laugh." Alister laughed. "That's also for eating all the food in the fridge."

"If you were smart, you would have known that there was no food in the fridge this morning. Mai had to go shopping to get some." said Valon as his anger rouse.

"Ya right." Alister said in a 'know -it- all' tone.

"Will you two start having normal conversations, which in some way, don't resort to you two yelling at each other in the end." Mai said in a pleading voice, walking through the door with 2 plastic bags full of groceries. "Can one of you give me a hand please, these bags are heavy."

"Of course I can Mai." said Valon getting up from his seat and walked over to where Mai was standing. "At least, I'm a proper gentleman. Unlike Alister, who collects dolls and probably plays with them in my spare time." said Valon looking over at Alister, with a twisted smile on his face.

Everything was still for a minute. Though they all wished it could stay like that because Alister had just blown a casket. Alister got up from his seat sharply and stomped out the kitchen door pushing Valon to the ground. He was fuming with anger.

Alister paid no attention to what he just did. Neither did he care. He was too angry at both Valon and Kaiba, to say or do anything. He had told Valon over and over he wasn't a girl and he did nothing that girls did. He stomped down the halls and marched up the stairs and sharply turned left then over to a polished wooden door. He opened it, and then slammed it shut. It was slammed so hard and fast that an echo could be heard all the way down the halls into the kitchen where a confused Mai and a smirking Valon had been.

"What the hell you do to piss him off, Valon?" Mai asked not angry at all.

"This time I had nothing to do with it." Valon told the truth. His smirk now vanished as he got off the floor. "I'll go see why he's so pissed….."

"But not until you clean up this mess, and wash up. It's not good for your hair to be sticky like that." Mai stated only irritated because she had clean the kitchen that morning and it was already a mess.

"Yes, ma'am" Valon said his head hung low walking over to the area where the mop was placed.

After about 20 minutes of cleaning and washing up Valon had went to go see why Alister was so pissed. Valon walked out of his room turned left and knocked on the polished wooden door next to his room.

"What the hell do you want!" cried an extremely annoyed voice.

"To come in and talk to ya, mate." Valon replied from the hall.

"Go away you freakin' bastard!" yelled Alister. "Why do you care if I'm pissed off or not?"

"Because, I happened to be a victim of your anger and I want to know why I got sprayed with pop. You probably have your face buried into a pillow, like a girl. A real man faces his enemies." Valon getting feed up with Alister's childness.

"But I already have." said Alister to himself as he creaked open his door. Then fully opening it and revealing an almost empty room. You could tell it was empty because it was such a big room. The wall colour was a really light brown. The bed in the middle of the room was white and queen sized the comforter was a cream colour. On the opposite wall, where the door way into the hall was, were two French doors leading outside to a small balcony. Inside the room was a computer desk and table along the same wall as the door. On the desk was his brother's burnt action figure and another doll standing next to it; the second doll was not burnt. Also inside the room was a private bathroom. It was neat and tidy just like the rest of Alister's bedroom. The walls were the same colour as his bed.

"What a boring ugly room." Valon stated scanning the room as he walked in. He wasn't afraid to voice his opinion.

"Mmm, you wanted to talk to me, or are you just out to waste more of my time" Alister hissed walking over to his bed and lying down on it.

"I'm here to say I'm sorry. Look if I did anything to piss you off mate…" Valon said as he took a seat in Alister's computer chair.

"Why are you apologizing? You had nothing to do with why I'm pissed. And if anybody should be apologizing it should be me, for assuming you ate all the food in the fridge."Alister said looking up at the ceiling. Then he turned his gaze to look at Valon. "And who says I wasn't pissed off from before?"

"Explain what you mean by that?" Valon anxiously wanted to know what was irking his friend so much.

"Well, while Kagura and I were at the restaurant, Kaiba showed up. He started to walk on top of her a little. During that moment Kagura seemed very fidgety, irritable and looking for the fastest way out of that situation. Then I stepped in. After that Kagura blew right up in Kaiba's face saying things like I'm not your girlfriend anymore so leave me alone."

"So that's what set you off?" Valon questioned.

"Yes, that was it exactly. I really can't stand it to watch a friend in a situation like that. It bugs the heck out of me."

"You said he was her boyfriend right? Well, some guys can by possessive and they can be like leeches sometimes, always sticking to them. But why do you care so much any whys? Don't tell me you have thing for our coffee shop princess!" Valon exclaimed.

"I do not have a thing for our coffee shop princess!" Alister glared at him. "You know that doll you were making fun of today. That used to belong to her when she was growing up. We were friends back then, but now, now she doesn't remember." he said walking over to his computer desk and picked up the doll.

"How'd you get a hold of it?" Valon asked.

"She gave it to me when our town was the center of a war. She and her family were going to find refuge in another country. Since I had no parents there was no way for me to get on the plane. So she went looking for me to give me something to remember her by." Alister continued with the doll in his hands looking down at it.

"Sorry, my mistake; she has a thing for you." Valon said playfully.

"She does not have a thing for me! Why would any girl like me?" Alister shouted.

"Did you ever ask her?" Valon asked slyly.

"Why the hell would I ask her! It's time for you to leave before a throw something at you and you wouldn't get away with a few scratches." Alister threaten while grabbing something from his desk.

"Consider me gone. One last thing, there's food in the fridge so help yourself." Valon said on his way out the door.

After Alister heard Valon run down the stairs. He walked over to his French doors, the doll still in his hands, and opens them. He walked onto his small balcony, where a couple potted plants were and a chair.

"The next time I see you Kagura, I'm going to give this back to you." He said to himself.

_BubbleWheel: So what did you think? Send your comments or concerns. Both are welcome. Oh, _

_Lttlepup if you find something familiar with what Valon said about Kaiba being possessive, that's because you said it yourself. _


	5. My, my she got herself a fever

_BubbleWheel: A thank you to everyone for reviewing. Oh and I'm sorry to MaiValentine-san but I can't put more Mai in my story. Gomen. And Yugioh just isn't yugioh without the Yugi gang so of course their going to be the story. Well Enjoy!_

_**Yoroshiku**_

_Chapter 4: My, my, she got herself a fever._

It had been two months since the last time Kagura had seen Alister. She had many attempts to make contact with him, but every time she called his cell phone, there was the recorded message that he was not available. She wanted to ask if he would ever be available but the recording wasn't very cooperative. He didn't come to her shop any more in the morning, either. Over this time Kagura became very worried about him at least she worried that he would go hungry.

It was a crisp autumn afternoon in downtown Domino. The leaves turned the trees a gorgeous hue of colours: browns, yellows, oranges, and reds. Kagura was walking out of a big brown building with two people next to her. Her head was down, her long white hair falling down in front of her face as if protecting her from everyone from the outside world. Her was mind wondering. One of the people walking next to her was a boy with long bleach blonde hair and violet eyes. Beneath his eyes were strange marks similar to lightening bolts. His skin was a dark brown. He was wearing dark violet jacket over top of his black long sleeved shirt. His pants were charcoal black pants.

"And that is how simple French can be, Marik." said a younger looking girl. Well younger looking than Marik and Kagura. She had ebony black hair with sparkling green eyes and her skin was a little bit on the tanned side. She was wearing a navy blue turtle neck with blue jeans holding on a little bit below the waist and white, 1 inch platform shoes. Over top a beige jacket covered her entirely.

"I see. So you learned this all from Noah, Joy?" Marik replied raising an eyebrow.

"Basically, well my brother gave me a few pointers too. Oh and there's Stephanie the French wiz!" she smiled sweetly with a little excitement rising in her voice.

As the two continued on with their conversation, they failed noticed two things. One was their friend, looking very depressed and the other being a yellow motorcycle that was parked at the front of the building. Kagura did notice. Once she had lifted her gaze off the ground to see where she was going. She had a puzzled look on her face. The bike looked very alone on the street. She wondered who it may belong to. Did it look familiar?

"Kagura! I've been looking for you all over! Where have you been!" called a memorable voice. The person that the voice belonged to had snuck up behind Kagura gripping her shoulders.

Kagura turned her head to notice it was Valon behind her. "Valon, long time no see!" she called turning around fully, rapping her arms around his waist and giving him a big hug.

A blush of pink had crossed Valon's face. "Yes, it has been along time. You keepn' up in your studies?" he asked.

"Of course I am what do you take me for?" she glared.

Then she looked over at her two other friends. They were both a little bit shocked to she Kagura talking to someone who had just appeared out of the blue. Joy looked blankly at Valon. It seemed she wanted to say something but couldn't.

"What's the matter, Joy? Happy to see me?" he inquired, turning his head to face Joy and finally releasing his grip on Kagura's shoulders, breaking the hug and dropping his arms to his side.

"No, just I little surprised." she replied folding her arms over her chest.

"Awww, that's not nice, ya should have at least lied about being happy." the Aussie smirked.

All Joy could think of was to expose her tongue out at him. She turned to Marik assured him that everything would be explained soon. He nodded. Then she turned back to face Valon. "So why are you here?" Joy demanded.

"Ah, good question! I came to ask Kagura something." he turned his head back to Kagura and his eyes looked straight into hers. His hands moved to Kagura's face tightly holding on to it. He brought his face in a little. She started to blush a vivid red. "I'm not going to kiss ya, relax I want to ask you if you have a thing for Alister?" he chuckled.

"What? Why?" she was even more embarrassed and confused than before. She didn't know how to answer Valon's question. Did she have a thing for Alister? She had never really asked herself that question before. Well maybe it was because she didn't know him very well. "Talking about Alister, do you know where he might be?" she tossed right back at him.

Valon gave a sigh and rolled his eyes. "Alright don't answer my question right away. No, I don't know where he's been. Haven't seen him since the time he said he was going to defeat Kaiba once and for all.

"Hey, what do ya think ya doing, punk!" yelled what seemed like a boy with a New York accent. The sound came directly from behind Valon and traveled loudly straight to his ear. The boy gave Valon quite a start. Valon turned his head to see who it was. It was none other than Joey Wheeler, the stupid blonde duelist. He had his little tri-haired friend, Yugi, trailing behind him.

Joey was a little surprised to see Valon there. He hadn't been seen by Joey since their last duel, which by the way ended Valon's defeat. "What are you doing here? And what happened to all ya little buddies?" Joey asked with a sneer.

"I came here to ask Kagura something and since I have asked her that something, I'll be on my way now.Oh for my mates, well, Raphael is in the city and for Alister I rather not say anything about him."

"Why not? He dead or something?" Joey asked.

Valon just turned his head and looking down at the ground with a neutral expression on his face. Not wanting to look at Kagura or Joey. Kagura went into shock as she looked around. Joy dropped her head. Marik looked utterly confused and Joey's friend Yugi wasn't even paying attention. "He's dead!" screamed Kagura. "He died and you didn't tell me! What kind of friends' are you." she started to sob, tears starting to form in her blue eyes.

"Don't cry Kagura." Valon said raising his head up with a rather sympathetic expression on his face and moved one his hands close to Kagura's face to wipe away the tears beginning to fall but his hand got pushed away and the hand that pushed his away continued to slap him across the face.

"You didn't need to lie to me. I would have accepted his death after awhile. But no you had to lie and say you don't know were he is." Kagura mocked. "I don't know why I care so much. I've only seen him twice, but for some reason I keep telling myself not to let him slip by me again."

Valon was rubbing his cheek, now in a rage. "I DIDN'T LIE TO YA, OKAY! I DON'T KNOW WHERE HE IS! HE COULD BE DEAD, BUT I DOUBT IT! I TOLD YOU THE LAST TIME I SAW HIM AND I WAS BEING HONEST! WHEELER'S THE ONE SPOUTING OFF THAT ALISTER'S DEAD!" Valon yelled at the top of his lungs.

Kagura stood there in complete silence. She was extremely stunned by Valon's outburst. Her legs had wobbled a bit by the sheer volume of his voice and then they gave out on her. Joy had run straight to where her friend had collapsed, a friend who really needed her comfort at a time like this.

"Wow! I never knew it was such a touchy subject for her. I'm sorry. I didn't mean to make anyone feel bad." Joey said rubbing the back of his head with guilt.

"It's true, you are a bubbling idiot." Valon said still enraged; then he started to walk over to his motorcycle, then soon returning to where they were all standing with his old duel disk strapped to his arm. "I've got a score to settle with you. Maybe that will keep your mouth shut once and for all. You are almost unforgivable Wheeler. So how about we duel and if I win you do not open your mouth for a week to even it?" he said.

"Why not." shrugged Joey taking a Kaiba Corp. duel disk out of his bag and strapping it to his arm.

He seemed to be at a loss for words, finally. They both called let's duel simultaneously, and thus started another eventful battle.

"How about I start this contest off by summoning Psychic Armor Head in attack mode; then end my turn." Valon said.

"Wait a second he just play a monster with 0 attack points!" Marik and Yugi exclaimed.

"Don't worry guys; I know what he's up to. So don't worry." Joey said making a three quarter turn and giving them the thumbs up. "I summon Baby Dragon in attack mode and put a card face down. Now Baby Dragon attack Psychic Armor Head! " Baby Dragon obliterated Psychic Armor Head. Then it was back as quickly as it was destroyed.

"Hey, Joey just sent that card to the grave yard! Why is it on the field?" Yugi cried.

Valon started to chuckle. "Not the brightest in the bunch are ya. Well, it has a special ability, every time it's sent to the graveyard it comes back. Now before I make my next move Wheeler, I want to ask you, what happened to all your little buddies? Because the last time I saw you, you had more." he sneered back.

"I still have all those friends, their just studying different things in different places. Like Tristan he went somewhere in North America to study psychology, while Tea went to New York to study dance, and …" Joey was cut off by Valon.

"I don't tell me what happened to that 'Duke' kid cause I already know." he said with a satisfied grin on his face. Joy looked at Valon with a gaze that said, 'call-my-brother-a-kid-once-more-and-it-will-your-last-thing-you-call-anyone' "Now on with the duel; I activate the magic card, Armor Gravitation, for the people that don't know what this does it allows me to summon any armor monster lower than level 4. So that means I can summon Trap Buster Armor, Big Bad Blow, Over Boost and Active Guard. Of course all of these monsters have 0 attack points."

The suit of armor attached itself to Valon's body tightly he was a sea of blue and white. Trap Buster and Big Bad Blow attaching to his arms. Over Boost attached to his legs, Active Guard attached to his body and finally Psychic Armour Head completed the transformation. Everyone except Valon, Joey and Joy had stunned expressions on their faces by what the cards just did. "He just morphed with the cards." Marik stuttered.

"Just don't hit him _too_ hard 'kay, Valon?" Joy called folding her arms across her chest; looking at him with a sly smile on her face.

Moving his armored arm up to give Joy a thumbs up Valon said, "Course, don't want to be responsible destroying any public property." Joy continued to smile slyly nodding her head. Once the okay signal was given, Valon leapt from the ground and flew straight for Joey and his Baby Dragon. Kagura had an expression of terror on her face, like she was about to watch someone die.

"Oh, and Wheeler, don't even try to spring a trap card on me. Cause just to let you know now, they don't have any effect. This suit of armor is invincible." Valon instructed as he began fly at Joey and punch him in the stomach, with Big Bad Blow, that in turn sent Joey flying right into the air and landing with what sounded like 'thud'.

"That hard enough, Joy?" Valon said landing on his feet and much softer than Joey did. Joy nodded at Valon. "After that blow I end my turn, Wheeler. So go!"

Between the two of them it was an agonizing one blow right after another. Joey was able to summon a protective red and white suit of armor of his own so (that the playing field was now even). As Kagura watched horrified the two beat each other almost senseless. She had never seen anything so reckless in a very long time.

The battle raged on. Each boy was down to his last one thousand life and both were having trouble standing up on two feet in this case maybe four feet. Valon had a couple pieces of his armor missing while Joey had his suit still intact. Valon was about to make his next move when he heard a scream from where their 'spectators' were standing.

"Kagura! Kagura! Are you alright!" Joy screamed with the sound of fear in her tone.

Valon and Joey suddenly awoke from their intense duel with each other. Valon forgot his combat with Joey and rushed over to see what was wrong with Kagura. What remained of his armour vanished as he ran towards the crowd. Kagura had still been on the ground from the time her legs had let out on her. Joy had her wrapped in her arms around Kagura. Valon knelt down see Joy holding Kagura in her arms. Kagura's face was beet red and she was gasping for every breath she can capture. Valon parted Kagura's white bangs to touch her forehead. He placed his palm on her and smiled.

"The young lady went and got herself a fever." Valon comforted with a smile.

"And I have a good idea why… STRESS!" Joy stared up at Valon, sounding upset. "Mid-term exams are coming up in a month and she's really worried about how she'll do. Then there's Alister who hasn't even bothered to talk to her in two months and finally, finally, you two! You two start a duel and bash each others brains out. Possibly worrying her to death that one of you would get horribly injured." Her voice rouse higher with her anger.

"If I said she worries too much, would that help?" he asked not really expecting an answer. Joy just returned him a very nasty look. "Just between you and me, DOOM's main headquarters is just around the corner. Raphael and myself still live in the building so we could take care of her until she's betta, what do ya say?" Valon whispered to Joy.

Kagura's eye lids flickered opening slowly so that the sight of her blue eyes brought relief to everyone. It had appeared she had heard what Valon had said to Joy but not understanding the part about _still_ living in the building. Was it ever their home? "Really Valon, I can stay with you until I'm better?" she asked weakly but excitedly.

"Course, I'll even take you there now on my motorcycle." Valon said rising from his knees and offering his hand to help Kagura off the ground. Kagura put her hand in his and he lifted her up. He informed Joey that their duel will have to be postponed. That Kagura will need some immediate attention but she will be just fine. He walked her over to his bike, and helped her up onto the soft leather passenger seat. "I don't have a second helmet Kagura, so your gonna have to use mine. No argument. Is that okay with you?" he let her know. She nodded. "Don't forget to hold on tight."

Valon then got himself on the bike and started the engine. In no time he was riding down the street. He was hoping to luck out not to have any police around to catch him not wearing his helmet they might not understand his Prince Charming act. A few minutes went by when he asked, "You alright back there?" She answered simply, "Alright." It only took him 10 minutes to get to his building from where all this began. He parked right outside the door so it would be a shorter walk for Kagura.

"I can't tell you how much I appreciate this, Valon." she said taking her hand in his again as he helped her off the bike.

"It's no biggie." he tried to brush it off while opening the door for her.

Inside Kagura saw that the building was dark and appeared lifeless. All the walls and doors were the same silvery grey colour so when all the doors were closed you could not tell whether they even existed. What hid behind each one was a mystery to the uninformed. In the distance, at very end of the long hallway was a door. What was different about this door was that it appeared that natural light was streaming right through it. The light seemed to be the only sign of life so far but what its source would remain a mystery because Valon hurried beyond.

"Follow me. The faster we get you to the room the quicker you can get rest and get better. It's not that I don't want you here. You just have your whole life ahead of you. You wouldn't want to spend most of it here." Valon said continued to walk down the long hall almost as if she were not there. Though he did walk slow enough that he could keep an eye on her.

As Kagura followed him down the hall, she noticed that each hallway they passed through looked like the last. They came upon a carpeted stair case leading up. Finally Valon seemed to have reached his destination. The sight of the stairs made Kagura feel warm knowing there was a human touch to this isolated place. Valon began to walk up the stairs, turning around to assure Kagura that it was okay, the bedrooms are up here and she would soon be able to rest. It had lead to yet another floor. This one comfortably carpeted with a series of doors except these ones were made of dark natural wood and were polished bright. Once the two of them reached the top of the Valon turned to his left along the hallway and soon passed an open door.

"Valon !" called a booming voice from the room with the open door. Valon jumped a foot or two in the air.

"Ah, Raphael, Don't scare me like that." Valon said cheerfully talking to the man that was leaning against the open door frame. Raphael was in good physical shape. He seemed older in appearance to Valon but how much older was difficult to tell. He had blonde hair cut short at the back but spiked on top as if someone started a campfire flame ablaze. His eyes may have been blue but he squinted so much it was a difficult to tell. He was wearing a charcoal black tank top, which showed off what were obviously well defined muscles, and slender black pants an outfit he must have favoured because he seemed to wear it a great deal and wore it well.

"What girl have you brought home this time?" Raphael asked annoyed.

"Hey, she's not like Mai. So don't go treating her like trash. She was the girl that made your coffee in the morning when DOOM was still around." Valon said in a perturbed tone. "And right now she's got herself a fever so I told her she can stay here 'till she's better."

"This is the girl that you talked so much about, a scrawny white haired girl?" a hint of anger in his voice. Raphael wasn't pleased about having another girl stay at their home, but in his heart he couldn't say no to her if she was sick. "You know what, fine, she can stay, but only until she's better. Then she has to go." Raphael told Valon. Valon respond with an enthusiastic nod and a wide grin.

"Come one Kagura, the room you can stay in is not too far from here." he said grabbing her hand.

Kagura's room was only a couple doors down from Raphael's room. Kagura's only worry was where Valon might be while she was resting. '_Would he be near by if I need him or would he even be in the building? Will I have to be alone worrying about what 'Mr. Grumpy', would be up to the entire time?'_

The bedroom Valon had lead Kagura was extremely elegant. It was fit for a princess, though at this moment she did not look much like royalty. As she entered, to her left of this grand room, was a lovely four poster, canopy bed. It was fit more for a king than a princess. What ever furniture was in the room seemed big and oversized as if everything was filled with air and feathers. Light streamed through a giant window, on the opposite wall from where she came in, it was guarded by thick velour cream coloured drapes on either side. From the wall facing the bed Kagura saw an opened door which she could see appeared to be a private washroom. No matter how elegant the room was there were only two things that Kagura realized. One was a strange musty smell to it and the second being that the little furniture that was in the room had signs that it had not seen a good cleaning in awhile.

"Oh gosh, it's as if someone forgot this room existed. Anyone hear about dusting and the smell … wow!" exclaimed Kagura. "I'll open the window a bit. You can get into bed and lay down now. What you need now is rest ", Valon said comfortingly and he walked over to the window and opened it letting in a fresh calming breeze. Kagura sighed and did what she was told and pulled back the comforter that she discovered was silk. She removed the sweatshirt she wore most of the day deciding it would be probably be too hot if she rested with it under the covers.

"You comfy?" Valon asked sitting on the edge of the bed. "Sorry about the condition room it hasn't been used in a while. If there's anything you may need just shout, I'm down the hall to the right." Kagura nodded and said, "I really appreciate everything you've done so far, for me. And I'm sorry about slapping you earlier. I didn't mean it, I was just angry." she tugged on the arm of his black long sleeve shirt. "Don't sweat it. I'll be fine, now get some rest." he said trying to get up and leave. "One last thing, before you leave, when you were talking to Raphael you said something about a girl named Mai. Who was she? Why were you saying that I'm not like her at all?" Kagura asked curiously.

Valon paused for a few moments. He had no idea how to answer that question. "Mai … she … let's just say that she wasn't very polite and … she … well no one really liked her but … well … me."

He got up of the bed and walked through the doorway, moping. Kagura didn't mean to make him sad she was just curious.

Soon after that she shut her eyes. A wave of warm air flew by her cheek. Her eyes shot open. She sat up and searched the room with her eyes staring deeply in the dark, no one was there. Yet she felt that something had slightly touched her. She then remembered the window had been open because of the smell. Kagura got herself out of the bed and closed it. She got right back in and made herself comfortable again. This time sleep came as soon as her head hit the pillow.

In her dream she saw a pair of mis-matched eyes, one yellow the other aqua, floating in a sea of black. Along with them she heard a calm but sinister voice saying "_Hello my child_."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_BubbleWheel: Wow! That was a long chapter. First time I've ever written something that was 8 pages long before. Sorry it took so long to update. I wrote the chapter, 2 weeks after I wrote number 3, but I had to look at it and I've been busy so… I'm sorry. Thanks for reading and remember to review._


End file.
